


The Blue Lagoon

by Gemenied



Series: Blue Skies [5]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenied/pseuds/Gemenied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you consider suitable evening entertainment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Lagoon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a picture of two swimmers kissing under water
> 
> I have to admit that I have rather embarrassing memories of this film (with Brooke Shields), which was dernier cri when I was a kid. Really, don't watch it.

**The Blue Lagoon**

"You can't be serious!" he cries, and she has a very hard time not snorting into her wine glass.

"I'd rather go out and shoot myself!" he declares next - quite vehemently at that - and she's torn between rolling her eyes, groaning, and laughing some more.

His tantrum is worthy of a toddler screaming for sweets at the supermarket register, and with a shudder she remembers their last encounter with one. It still surprises her that he didn't go slap the mother and the child upside down, because in all honesty she was close to doing it herself.

That was about as atypical for her as his restraint was for him.

He doesn't display any now, giving a very credible imitation of a teenager avoiding hearing his parents' lecture. It looks wholly pathetic, but she knows him well enough now to realize that it's more for show than anything.

If she insists, he'll sit and watch "The Blue Lagoon" with her.

If she really, really insists, he'll even sit and watch the sequel.

He might growl, nag and complain for weeks. He will possibly never let her live down that she even considers such trash a suitable evening entertainment, especially since they could do anything - preferably have sex - in the meantime.

But he will do it.

She watches his perfect pout for a moment over the rim of her wine glass and wonders for just long she's going to let him sweat in fear that she is - indeed - serious.


End file.
